The Marriage Proposal
by The Hidden Iris
Summary: After fashion designer, Kurt Hummel, is threatened deportation he coerces his secretary of three years, Blaine Anderson, into being his scapegoat and fiance. After visiting both men's family and learning what makes each of them who they are, their fake engagement soon turns into a real marriage. Based on the Proposal but deviates greatly!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I wrote this awhile back and was going through some old files and reread it. I'm pretty pleased with it and want to publish it. I have the first four chapters written and plan on writing out the rest. I got the idea from the movie _The Proposal_ and you will see quite a few references to it, but beyond the general concept and first chapter, I plan to deviate from it. Let me know what you thinks and thanks for reading! Glee or the Proposal are not mine!**

* * *

Blaine woke up like he did every week day morning, to an alarm blaring in his right ear. He reached his hand over slamming the snooze button. Groaning he rolled over on his side. After contemplating just ignoring all life's responsibilities for a while, Blaine lugged himself out of bed.

After showering and brushing his teeth, Blaine walked over to his decent sized walk in closet. His place was relatively small, but he was adamant about having proper clothing storage thank you very much.

He picked out the perfect pair of black pants with a black dress shirt. He hated the simplicity of it, but found that his boss was a tad bit nicer to him when he did not try to experiment will colors and what not. As a small way to express himself, he finished off his outfit with a deep purple bow tie and socks with Harry Potter icons on them before slipping on his basic black shoes.

It was a beautiful New York day as he stepped out of his apartment heading to the Starbucks. It was one of his most important duties as a secretary, or excuse him, _executive assistant,_ is to supply the boss man with sufficient caffeine. Walking into the franchise, Blaine sniffed in the glorious coffee bean aroma. That was one smell he could never get enough of.

Sebastian, the barista at the local shop, already had his coffee order ready for him, like every morning. He got a Medium Drip while his boss favored a Grande Non-Fat Mocha. Grabbing the two cups, he muttered a quick thank you and headed on his way to the office.

Blaine had been working as a secretary_. _His brother never let him forget that fact. He had gone to college at NYU majoring in fashion marketing with a minor in music. He was well aware of the fact, just like everyone told him, that fashion and music do not really mix, but he really just took on the added classes for himself.

Blaine grew up with music in his life. He started singing when he could talk. He loved to belt out the lyrics to Disney movies whenever they would come on TV. It always made his mom laugh, before leaving whatever she was doing to join in with the crazy curly haired boy. He picked up the piano when he was just five, and later learned the guitar and the ukulele. He did not see much purpose in the last instrument, but it was comical and made him happy and that was enough. He did not start writing songs of his own until his teens. That was when he had some emotional muses to inspire him, whether he wanted them or not.

So, the music minor was for him, but the fashion marketing degree is where he saw himself actually having a career. He was plenty aware of all the statistics against aspiring artists and what not. And music was really only a passion for him, nothing more.

After four years of the ups and downs that came with college and with his new shiny certificate hung up on his bedroom wall, he was ready to start his career designing and selling a clothing line.

That was three years ago.

No, Blaine had yet to design anything. Well, he had designs. Just nothing he had drawn had ever been fabricated.

And no, Blaine had yet to really _sell_ anything either. Nope, so far, his new shiny certificate had got him exactly nowhere.

Now, this would have most people down and depressed. And it didn't help that Blaine had his brother mocking him for his job. It was not _his _fault that he didn't make it big like Cooper. So, yeah, Blaine was a little down. He was in New York for _fucks sake. _He was living in _the _big apple. This was where dreams come true, damn it. But his dreams were not amongst those wonder stories of how people moved to this crazy city and blew up on Broadway or something.

Nope, Blaine's dreams still remained just that, dreams. His reality was being a secretary, a secretary to probably _the_ worse man in the huge iconic state.

Blaine climbed into the elevator pressing the correct number while trying to go through in his head why he was here again. It seemed to becoming a reoccurring past time of his.

_Everybody has to start out at the bottom_, Blaine told himself. Okay, so that was not always true, but Blaine liked to think so. Let's forget about all of those who just inherit their role in society. His boss was actually a great example of this. He grew up with a single father working at a tire and lube shop in Ohio after moving from a small town in Canada. Now, he was one of the most successful fashion designers. See, prime example! You think that would make him a little more humble, but to each their own.

Sadly, it always got tough for Blaine after this point to come up with reasons to stay. Besides the hope that he would one day be the boss employing some sad loser like himself, he really didn't have much.

The elevator dinged, signaling Blaine was at his stop. He walked off the contraption and headed towards his boss's office. When he walked in, his breath hitched at the sight of the man leaning over his work with his beautiful backside facing Blaine.

Oh yeah, add his beautiful boss to the list of why he was here. Blaine took another moment to admire the way the black fabric fit to the man's behind. He had to take advantage of any good he had in this job, at least that was his excuse, otherwise he would go crazy.

"Are you going to bring me my coffee or just continue staring at my ass, Blaine?" his boss acknowledged his presence without turning around. _Busted. _Damn it. Blaine cursed under his breath before muttering his quick apology. Unfortunately, this happened a lot. Blaine was like any normal, horny, single, man and could not help but look. He still remained professional and never went any farther. Not like he could, the boss's attitude was a big turn off.

"Sorry, sir. Here you go! One Grande Non-Fat Mocha!" He placed the still warm cup next to the man before walking over to his own desk.

After nursing his drink for a few minutes, and _not_ staring at the beautiful man's ass next to him, the telephone on Blaine's desk rang.

"Kurt Hummel's office, this is Blaine, how may I help you?" Blaine repeated the line he had memorized after the first day.

"Send him down here, will you?" Blaine recognized the voice as the main boss. Kurt Hummel still had to answer to someone else, which made Blaine feel a little bit better.

"Sure thing." Blaine did not get a response besides a click and a dial tone on the other side.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked, in his higher pitched voice. Blaine found the voice to get annoying sometimes. It was a tad bit unnatural and although he thought it to be beautiful at first, with it screaming at him weekly, it had lost its appeal.

"Mr. Shuester. He wanted to see you." Kurt made no start to move, but just continued to work on whatever project he was on. "Uhh, now?" Blaine said as a question. He did not want to anger his boss but knew that he would end up getting to hear that aforementioned voice at very high levels if Kurt got yelled at for being late. Kurt did not like getting yelled at.

"Now?" Blaine refrained from sighing at the man.

"Yes, now." He was pretty sure that was quite obvious when he said now, but hey, maybe he was crazy.

"Fine. If I'm not back in ten minutes come get me. I have important things that need to be done." Kurt strutted out of the room before Blaine could even comment back.

Huffing, Blaine sat back in his seat. He ran a head through his hair, well over his hair. There was so much gel in it that it was basically a solid. Sometimes he hated how stressful his job is.

His telephone rang again, with another sigh he answered with the practiced greeting.

"Blainey!" He was surprised to hear his brother's voice on the other end of the line. He knew all about how much Blaine hated his boss and could get away with _nothing_ at the office. Blaine should be pissed but he really could not care.

"Hey, Coop. What's up?" Blaine said with little enthusiasm. He was hoping that Cooper would not notice, but was not that lucky and sure enough, Cooper made a comment about it.

"Aww, what's wrong Blainey?! The boss got you down?" Unfortunately, because it _is_ his brother the comment was not caring.

"Of course not, man, I love working for Satan. Now what do you want?"

"Maybe I just wanted to hear the sound of my own brother's voice!?" Cooper let out a chuckle while Blaine let out yet _another_ sigh. "Fine, you are coming back west to Ohio this weekend. We're having a party for Mom's big 5-0 and you are going to be there!"

Blaine gave his reluctant agreement before hanging up. He loved his brother, he really did, and he wanted to see his family again, but he knew asking for time off was going to be awful. The party was meant to last from Sunday until Tuesday. Apparently they did not understand the concept of _weekend_ that Cooper labeled the timeline for this festival.

Looking at the clock on the bottom of his laptop, he saw that the ten minutes had passed and he should go and retrieve his boss. He was hoping the meeting went well so that he would be able to actually take off for the party. He knew he would get hell for not making it. His family told him every day to quit and come back. There were _plenty_ of JCPenny's and Sears to work for. _As if I would work at a department store!_ Out of all the gay stereotypes, Blaine conformed to that one the most. He cared about his looks deeply.

He walked towards the office trying to come up with an excuse to drag the handsome man back to his own projects and away from Mr. Shuester. Coming up with something decent enough, he knocked on the door before pushing it open and sticking just his head in, standing at a _very_ awkward angle.

The two men in the room turned to look at him, Mr. Shuester with an irritated look and Kurt with an odd look of desperation on his face. _Crap_, Blaine thought. This was not looking well for his family reunion.

"Um… I know you are busy and what not but, um…"

"Make it fast, Anderson, we're kind of busy in here." Mr. Shuester rushed him looking annoyed.

"Uh, yeah sorry. Mr. Hummel, Mary, from Fabrics, uh, she said she needed you. I told her that you were engaged in something important, but she insisted that if you wanted the red silk from Milan, you would need to get down there in the next minute. She was sort of hysterical." Blaine finished his little speech hoping that it would be enough and Kurt would leave and not yell at Blaine later for his failure.

Instead, Kurt tilted his head a little to the side and took on a face that looked like he may be possessed by something. Usually this look meant that it was an idea that did not really favor Blaine. Blaine was hoping that this was not the case.

Again, his hope was for nothing as Kurt kept jerking his hand towards Blaine trying to motion him into the office. Blaine got the memo and went to stand next to his boss, heavily confused.

Kurt only added to that confusion when he spoke for the first time since Blaine interrupted the meeting. "Actually, Will, there will be no need for me to be deported-" Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at his boss. "-because, see Blaine here-" He felt a hand come over and pat him on his chest, rather hard for someone who looked as fragile as Kurt. "-Blaine and I, we, we are getting married." Blaine was nodding his head in agreement to Kurt before he slipped out the dreaded _M _word. He quickly halted his head movement and gaped at his boss.

"Excellent, Kurt! Now you two love-birds head down to the immigration office and make that official. I would hate to have to replace my favorite designer!" Will chuckled before glancing back at his paper, dismissing the pair.

Blaine looked at Kurt as the boss slid his hand around his bicep, dragging him out of the office. He walked back down to his own office with the secretary in toe, before shutting the door and sitting down in his chair. Blaine watched as his hands rose to his temples before he started to message the area. Blaine ignored the urge to go over there and replace the pale fingers.

"Um, what _the fuck _was that?!" Blaine spluttered as he watched his boss. He wanted an explanation damn it.

"Please, just give me a minute to calm my thoughts. Then I will explain." Blaine waited a few seconds, getting tenser as time passed before Kurt spoke up again, however not about anything that Blaine _actually_ cared about. "Mary in fabrics really didn't say that, right?"

Shocked, Blaine only shook his head. "Good." Kurt said before looking back down at his desk. Minutes passed before his hands stopped their movements at his head and he leaned back in his chair.

"Take a seat." He instructed, Blaine quickly obeyed, not really being able to think through any of his actions. "Okay, um. I'm not exactly sure how to say this. My work visa was being processed when I went to France last week to reserve the fabrics for my next suit design. _Technically_, that was a violation. Apparently, the United States doesn't give a _damn_ about suits and said that I must return back to Canada for one year before I can apply for another visa."

Blaine looked at his boss, who was oddly calm. "So, how the hell does marrying me come into play?!" Blaine, on the other hand, was not as calm.

Expecting this, Kurt quickly replied. "Well, one way to avoid my deportation is to marry an American citizen. A fiancé visa would suffice. And seeing as how I would not be able to be employed by an American country during that year, you would inevitably be out of a job. Now, because you have put _so _much effort and what not into this job, in order to make all that worth it, you will be my American citizen. Understand?"

Kurt turned to Blaine, expecting some kind of outburst, but was pretty surprised when Blaine just stood there nodding. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. With conditions."

"Conditions?"

"Conditions. One, you are promoting me."

"Fine, executive assistant."

"Uh! No, I want to be placed at the head of my own stuff. I want at least one outfit of my design for each type of outfit in your line. Now, two, we are both going to take off next Monday and Tuesday."

"What!? No! We have work and I-"

"I said we are going to take off next Monday and Tuesday. We are going to be flying to Ohio Saturday evening together to meet my family. It is my mother's fiftieth birthday and we are going to announce our engagement then, how I want and when I want."

"Fine. But that means that we are going to have to visit _my_ father and his wife Friday. And because it is in Ohio also, we can save the flight and just drive over."

"Okay, now you are going to ask me to marry you. Officially. But, I like having an audience. So, we are going to do it in time square. Tonight at midnight. I'm a romantic at heart." Kurt looked at Blaine, clearly unhappy with this situation, however he was aware of who had the actual control and nodded.

"Fine. I never thought I'd be the one to actually propose. Okay, well back to work! _We_ have some clothes to design!" Kurt shifted the situation back to work surprisingly easily. Blaine was a little shocked at how _nice _Kurt was being, but maybe it was just his acting skills. Instead of focusing on the situation he went back to work answering telephone calls. Thankfully this would be his last week doing so.

* * *

Later that evening, Blaine found himself standing with his asshole boss in the middle of time square. He was dressed in something that felt a lot more him then the neutral office wear. It was a warmer day for the fall season in New York. He had on his favorite pair of red Capri pants with a grey stripped cardigan and a red and blue striped bow tie. Bow ties were his thing, sue him.

When Kurt met him at his apartment he was quite shocked to see the shorter boy's attire. Besides the bow ties that he had become accustomed too, the outfit was a big change. Kurt on the other hand was still wearing the same skinny jeans, knee high boots, and dress shirt with a dark vest. Blaine was disappointed that he had not put in the effort to choose an event specific outfit, but figured that it was still nice enough.

The taxi ride over to time square was awkward at best. Blaine attempted to discuss some of the questions that the immigration office gave the pair to memorize in the next two weeks for their first interview.

Both men were good actors and both had some history in theater. The agent they worked with was not skeptical in the least, thankfully, but there was still going to be checkups to make sure the coupling was legitimate. Even after they two get married, they would have to have surprise interviews and what not.

The questions became a little awkward when they started to delve into childhood information. The basics such as parents, high school, and what not were not anything too bad, but when it started to talk about how each felt about their teenage experience, Blaine decided to bring the question and answer session to a close. This surprised Kurt, he thought that he would be the one to be pushed too far.

The taxi reached their location and when the cabbie announced the fare price, Blaine made no movement to pull out his wallet, so with a huff Kurt paid, giving the man a generous tip. Blaine saw this and smiled, apparently the man did have a heart.

This brought them to where they were now. Five minutes until midnight, when Blaine demanded he wanted to be asked. They quietly waited until the final minute when Kurt came to an awful realization.

"Oh my god, I'm going to have to get on one knee aren't I?!" Blaine chuckled at the man. Truthfully he was going to enjoy his suffering. Blaine was not a vindictive man by nature, but anybody would enjoy this really.

"Yep! That's the general idea. Is that a problem, Mr. Hummel?" Throughout the whole exchange, Blaine did not stop calling his boss by his last name. He told himself that it was just to keep himself in the mindset that this is only a business deal, but it may just be because he loved the way it irritated the man.

"Okay, I've told you a hundred times Blaine, do not call me Mr. Hummel. It makes me feel old when I'm only a few years your senior. Second, you are about to be my fiancé. You are going to have to call me Kurt at some time." See, irritated. Blaine loved it.

"We shall see, Hummel. Now down on your knees." Blaine gave him a smirk. As Kurt lowered himself down to the ground he did not exactly stay on just one knee but the effect was still there. The position also put him with his face right in front of his secretary's crotch. With a gulp, Kurt's eyes lingered on the man a little too long before glancing up at Blaine to see him smirking. "Good, I rather like you like this."

Kurt huffed as his hand reached up to brush his bangs out of his face. "Shut up, Anderson. Now,-" Kurt looked up at Blaine with fake admiration on his face and began his proposal. "Blaine Anderson, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband. Please." Blaine was expecting something a lot more sarcastic, but Kurt's acting skills became apparent when the offer actually came across as sincere.

Blaine pretended to contemplate the question for a minute. Kurt was getting irritated and started shifting around. Seeing this, Blaine finally sighed. "Yes, Kurt Hummel. I will marry you." Kurt smiled and started to stand up.

The two, for the moment, forgot about anybody around them, but when people started clapping and awing they both looked around at the crowd that had gathered. The situation only increased in awkward feelings as the crowd began to chant something neither man wanted to hear.

"Kiss him!" Someone shouted. Both men's eyes widened before Blaine decided to man up and do what was necessary to get the crowd to calm down. His hands lifted up to grip both sides of the paler man's face before he leaned in. His lips landed on the others, briefly. Blaine was surprised in how warm they were. As quickly as Blaine leaned in, he pulled back. The chaste kissed seemed to be enough to appease the mob as they started to disperse.

"Alright, well night Mr. Hummel!" Nodding to the man, Blaine turned away from the man and started walking the pleasant path back to his apartment. He decided to not get a taxi and enjoy the night air. He always loved how beautiful the night was. There were not as many stars visible in the New York sky as there was in Ohio, but the city lights seemed to make up for it. The stark contrast from Ohio nights was one of the reasons Blaine fell in love with the city.

* * *

Kurt shot up from his bed, gasping. He wiped at his face and pulled his hand back. Glancing down he saw the sweat left on his palm. This would normally appall him, Kurt Hummel hated sweat, but the placement of his other hand was currently a bigger concern for him. His right hand was down his boxers and wrapped around his semi-hard on.

Kurt had had minimal partners in his life time. Zero, in fact. Even though he was twenty-eight, he was very inexperienced sexually. His first kiss was with a girl, one he really regretted. His second was forced upon him by a high school bully. And as much as Kurt hated it, his third was a part of a shame proposal.

He always told himself that it was because of work. He wanted to perfect his career before he even thought about getting into a relationship. Relationships complicated things was his excuse. He knew that was not the truth though. Kurt Hummel was a hard man to love. He did not do that on purpose, it was just the way he was. He had accepted his fate of being alone. Kurt did better alone.

That was why he was so surprised when he woke up the way he did. After Blaine walked off, acting as if the kiss meant nothing, he was a little hurt. He did not want another one of his kisses to mean nothing. He did not want to mean nothing. But that was all it was, nothing.

Blaine's hands were slightly rough, like Kurt expected. The feeling of his fingers brushing Kurt's cheek was nice and the shockingly soft lips that pressed to his lips left them buzzing for quite a while. The kiss was all that Kurt could think about on his way home.

Once at his apartment, Kurt was determined to put it behind him. He went through with his nightly moisturizing routine before dressing in his silk pajamas. After climbing into bed and realizing he was not going to fall asleep anytime soon, he reached over to his nightstand pulling out a familiar bottle of pills. Kurt shook out two melatonin tablets into his hand before tossing them into his mouth and swallowing them. He had enough practice with taking these without water.

The natural drug helped him drift off into a peaceful sleep where Kurt did not expect to wake up until his alarm went off again.

Extremely detailed dreams were common when he took the pills, however this one was a lot more graphic than usual. Kurt was working late at the office with Blaine on a last minute addition to the new fall line. Blaine went to go hand Kurt some papers when he tripped falling into Kurt's arms where he caught the smaller man.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and Kurt was mesmerized by the hazel orbs. He never really paid them much attention, typically getting distracted by the cute triangular eyebrows crowning the eyes instead, but in this dream they were getting plenty of attention.

Instead of going slow, like the kiss at Times Square, Blaine launched himself at Kurt. His kisses were hot and wet but Kurt was not disgusted like he thought he would be. Instead he felt his blood rush to his lower regions as the short man gave Kurt's body some much needed attention.

Kurt started to moan as he noticed the kisses starting to trail down his body. He did not remember when he lost his shirt, but it was no longer there. Blaine lowered himself to his knees before turning his attention to the belt buckle in his eye sight. After conquering the belt, Kurt felt as his button and zipper were undone. With a jerk, Kurt's boxers and skinny jeans were in a pool around his ankles.

Kurt watched hazily as his beautiful secretary started to palm his member. Blaine's tongue shot out of his mouth and onto the tip of Kurt's head where a bead of pre-cum had appeared. Kurt moaned as Blaine spread around the cum before without warning, engulfing Kurt whole into his mouth. Blaine's named escaped the boss's lips when the younger man hummed around his mouthful.

After bobbing up and down a couple of times, Kurt was already ready to cum. As soon as he started to warn Blaine and tug on his hair to pull him back his dream was interrupted and Kurt woke. Disappointed, Kurt decided a cold shower was in order.

After working himself over the edge, Kurt climbed back into bed. He had a feeling of despair wash over him. How in the world was he supposed to last in a marriage with this man, whom he could not sleep with, when after one kiss he was having a wet dream like a horny teenager?

This did not look promising for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, I honestly wasn't expected so many people to follow and favorite my story. Truly amazing. Thank you guys! Heres chapter two! Let me know what you think. Reviews are love. Anything recognizable is not mine!**

* * *

The days following Kurt's proposal were surprisingly normal. Blaine still insisted on calling Kurt _Mr. Hummel _despite the boss's obvious annoyance. As a response, Kurt was his typical bitchy self. He _may_ have even stepped it up a little. What could he say, he loved seeing Blaine squirm.

He never said that he was a _good_ person. He was threatening someone after all.

By the time Friday evening rolled around the two men found themselves at the JFK airport going through security.

"I don't understand what the point in this is!" Kurt huffed as he stripped down from his _many_ accessories. It took him twenty minutes to get these boots on this morning, damn it! After placing his belongings in the completely unsanitary box Kurt glanced over to Blaine. "Wow, you a _really_ short. Santana is going to have fun with that."

"As your fiancée, I think that was uncalled for. And who the hell is Santana?!" Instead of answering Blaine, Kurt just gave him an evil smirk as he walked through the medal detector.

The two made their way through all of security and were finally boarding the plane when Blaine realized he had no clue why they were even visiting Kurt's family. So he decided to ask him.

"Well, since I moved to New York I rarely ever get to see my father, and we were always close when I was growing up. We made it a tradition that every month one of us would fly out to the other. It's my turn to go see him. Plus I miss Carole and Finn too."

Blaine would never admit it, but he was taken aback from Kurt's answer. He always had this image in his head of a cold hearted person when he thought of his boss. He never showed any affection towards any of his coworkers. Blaine just believed this transitioned into his regular life as well. Thinking back on it, Kurt never received any personal calls at work and family and friends never came up in their many late nights. For all Blaine knew, Kurt was alone in this world.

The fact that he missed _people_ made Blaine consider reevaluating his thoughts on Kurt. Maybe this weekend would be able to change how Blaine saw Kurt. Blaine hoped so. It may just make this sham of a marriage a little more bearable.

Kurt was thankful for today's technology when they landed in Lima, Ohio after only an hour and a half flight. He was anxious to see his family. He saw Burt every month, but only got to be with the rest of his family and high school friends every other month.

He was especially excited to see Santana. During their senior year they grew extremely close. After Finn unintentionally outed her, Kurt was there to give her support. After everything settled down and Santana had come to terms with everything, Kurt expected them to stop being so close. That was not how things turned out however. The two found that they actually enjoyed each other's sarcastic nature. Both were a little hard to love and were able to find love in each other.

Kurt was also curious to see how she would be around Blaine. He was hoping it would be some good entertainment.

After grabbing their luggage the two men walked around looking for their ride. This was especially difficult for Blaine because he had no idea what he was looking for, but in a matter of minutes he heard Kurt's shriek and saw a blur of movement as he ran on if the other direction.

"Finn!" Blaine turned to watch his boss as he engulfed a rather tall man into a huge hug. A small smile started to creep on his face at the image but as soon as he noticed, he wiped it away.

Blaine awkwardly moved his way over to the two men dragging _both_ of their suitcases. He stood by the side, not wanting to interrupt the moment. Kurt was rambling about something or another while the taller man just kept nodding his head enthusiastically.

Eventually, Kurt ran out of things to say. He turned around to make his way to go grab his own suitcase when he saw Blaine standing there, his designer luggage in tow.

"Oh! Finn, how could I forget! This," Kurt pointed to a very uncomfortable Blaine "is my fiancé, Blaine Anderson." He then turned to Blaine "Blaine, this is my step-brother, Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet you, Finn." Blaine stuck out his hand for Finn to shake. Finn reached out and took Blaine's hand into a rather firm handshake. He could have sworn he was trying to intimidate Blaine.

"You too." Finn shot out quickly before turning on his step-brother. "Kurt, you never even told us you were dating anyone and now you are engaged!? Care to explain?"

Kurt took a step back from his brother, with an uneasy expression on his face. "Yeah, about that. Blaine and I" Blaine's head whipped over to his boss when he heard his name. Apparently he was going to be thrown under the bus too. "would love to tell you _all_ about it over lunch today. So, let's go! I want to see Carole and Dad!"

Finn did not look to happy that his brother was trying to deflect. Kurt would always tell them everything, and it was odd that he would keep this from his whole family. Santana was going to be pissed. The pair told each other everything. _Good_, he thought, _Kurt deserves Santana's wrath._

Kurt heard Finn grumble as he took his suitcase from Blaine with a small smile that was supposed to be reassuring but really just confused Blaine some more. They both followed as Finn led them to their car.

Thirty minutes of awkward car ride later, Blaine watched as they pulled up to a modest two story house. It was in the middle of a neighborhood, which Blaine thought was a nice change from the close apartments in New York.

Once in the driveway, Finn turned the car off and opened up the trunk. He ended up grabbing their entire luggage for them and drug it into the house.

Meanwhile, Kurt turned to look at Blaine. He took a second to appreciate the nervous boys face. His eyes were like puppy dog eyes and the oddly shaped triangular eyebrows only added to that effect. Normally those eyebrows would be a huge problem for Kurt. He would only go out with the best looking of people, but they looked good on Blaine. He was able to pull them off when normally they would be an atrocity. Kurt could clearly see the panic in his hazel eyes and decided he should _probably_ do something to comfort the man. He was doing him a huge favor, even if it was only so he could advance his career and not to _actually_ help out a dear friend.

"You'll be fine, Blaine. Burt will try to play the intimidating father. Just say yes sir a lot and don't stick your foot in your mouth and you will be fine. Oh, and call him Mr. Hummel until he says otherwise. Which means you will be calling _me_ by my actual name." He gave Blaine a pointed look. He was not Mr. Hummel, damn it. "He does not own any guns, despite what he says." Blaine gulped a little at that piece of information. What was he getting himself into?

"Carole is a sweetheart. She will love you, with your innocent look." Blaine's eyebrows scrunched up as he looked down at his appearance. What did Kurt mean by that? "See, just like that! Anyways, she'll probably hug you when you first walk in. She'll be trying to get Dad to calm down, so you want her on your side. And you've already met Finn! So, you should be good!"

Blaine nodded his head, taking all the information in. Meeting the parents was a nerve-wracking thing, even if it was not even a legitimate relationship. If anything, that added to his anxiety. He was sure they would be able to see right through this façade and end up murdering him for coercing their son into this agreement. Then, Cooper would definitely kill him for missing his mother's birthday.

Oh, god.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and drug him out of the car towards the house. "You will be fine, trust me." His boss's words did not add anymore comfort, but he appreciated the effort.

Kurt opened up the door without knocking and called out announcing their presence. An older woman walked into the foyer to great the boys. "Kurt!" She ran over to the taller man and wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug. Blaine was a little shocked to see that Kurt immediately returned the hug. He seemed to not be a touchy person whenever Blaine was concerned. She looked up from their embrace to see Blaine standing there.

"And who is this!" She smiled at Blaine while pulling away from Kurt's arm. She made the few steps over to the nervous boy! "You must be Blaine; I am so excited to meet you!" Just like Kurt predicted, Blaine felt himself in a warm hug. He pulled his arms up to wrap around her body before pulling back. "You can call me Carole. Oh! I'm just so happy you guys are here!"

Blaine did not really know how to respond verbally, so he only smiled at her before moving to stand by Kurt's side. If two weeks ago, somebody told him he would have found comfort in his boss's presence, he would have laughed in their face. Now, he needed that comfort and Kurt seemed to fill that void.

"Where's dad?" Blaine looked at him with panic on his face. He liked Carole. Carole was nice. She hugged him and did not make him call her Mrs. Hummel or was it Mrs. Hudson, maybe she took on both names and its Mrs. Hummel-Hudson or Mrs. Hudson-Hummel or she could have done some weird combination of the two and be Mrs. Hudmel. Oh god, Blaine was so thankful he could just call her Carole.

Kurt was oblivious to the small panic attack Blaine was having at having to meet the over-protective father. Carole told him he was in the living room and Kurt reached for Blaine's hand before tugging him along to go die. Well, not die, but Blaine was in worse case scenario mode.

"Dad!" Kurt called out as the rounded the door. Burt was lounging in a recliner with a football game on the TV. He had a bag of chips in his lap, which apparently was a no because Kurt immediately started to chastise him. "Dad!" He said with a lot more anger. "What are you doing?! You know you can't eat those! You're heart!"

Burt just chuckled at his son. "Kid, I'm fine. That was over ten years ago. I have lost a ton of weight, and the doctor gave me the clear. So, calm down and come give your old man a hug." Kurt sighed and did what his father instructed.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just care about you, you know? I love you."

"I know and I love you too." Kurt sighed into his father's arm while Blaine watched on with awe in his eyes until Burt made eye contact with him standing there. "Now, who is this?"

Once again, it seemed like Kurt forgot his employee's presence. "Oh! Dad, this is Blaine Anderson, my fiancé. Honey this is my dad, Burt."

Blaine was caught off guard by the term of endearment but ignored it in favor of walking over to give his future father-in-law a hand shake. "Mr. Hummel, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Blaine." Damn, Blaine was hoping he would get the first name okay.

"Kurt, how did this happen? You never even told us you were dating; now you're getting married." Kurt chuckled at his father.

"You sound just like Finn. Blaine and I," Again with bringing in Blaine. Blaine made a mental note to talk to Kurt about that little tendency he had. "are going to explain everything at lunch. We only want to tell the story once. Plus, that way Santana will be here to hear everything too."

Santana? Kurt did not tell Blaine how to act around her. He had only heard about her twice, but he had a feeling that she would be a big problem for Blaine. Even though he could usually rely on his intuition, he hoped it was wrong this time around. He needed to ask Kurt about her before lunch. He did not want to be taken by surprise.

"Alright, kid. Go get you and your _fiancé_ set up in your room." Kurt gave his dad another hug before pulling Blaine up the stairs to his childhood room.

Blaine did not expect that his dad would be allowing them to share a bed, and if this was a real relationship he probably would be happy about this. However, this was not a real relationship. Now, he and Kurt had to share a room. Blaine was freaking out.

Kurt did not recognize the huge dilemma or he just didn't care, but either way, Blaine was not happy about his nonchalant behavior. Why was he not freaking out, too?!

"Um, Kurt."

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt just kept on moving towards his room before reaching the door and gesturing for Blaine to enter the space.

"Your dad is cool with us sharing a room?" Kurt looked at him with a funny look.

"Blaine, I'm an adult now. I'm pretty sure he expected this. Anyways, is that a problem for you?" Blaine looked at him, shocked.

"Yes that's a problem! I do not feel comfortable with sleeping in the same bed as _my boss_." Kurt let out a laugh which just pissed off Blaine. He was having a crisis here and all Kurt could do was laugh at him?! "What is so damn funny?" It was more of a statement than a question. He was angry at Kurt's response.

"It's funny because it won't be a problem." When he saw Blaine's face he started to explain himself. "We won't be sharing a bed, because _you_ will be sleeping on the floor."

"Why do I have to get the floor?!" Kurt just laughed at him. Blaine waited for a few minutes for a response, but Kurt just started to up pack his suitcase. With a huff he pulled his off the bed and put it in the corner. He did not feel the need to unpack when they were heading to Westerville tomorrow.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm." Kurt answered.

"I thought you were going to be deported?"

Kurt turned to stare at the shorter man funny. "I was?" He asked more of a question. He was definitely confused by Blaine's question.

"Then how come your family all lives here? Wouldn't they be in Canada?"

Oh, know he understood where Blaine was getting at. "Oh, yeah. My dad is the only one who is biologically related to me. When my mom died we moved down here. He got a work visa and I got a school visa. He started to apply for citizenship for us when I was in high school. By the time I turned eighteen we still hadn't received feedback from immigration but at that point my Dad married an American citizen, Carole. Once my school visa expired, I applied for a work one. And, yeah you know the rest."

Blaine chuckled earning a questioning look from Kurt. "I guess it's a family thing to just marry into the country? It's like marrying into wealth. You're a gold digger, Kurt. You only want me for my citizenship, I'm kind of hurt." He faked hurt as he hit himself in the heart with his hand dramatically. He laughed again when a pillow was chucked at his head.

"Like you have any room to talk, Anderson. You are whoring yourself out for a promotion!"

"Well then, we are both awful people."

"Agreed." Blaine stuck his tongue out in Kurt's direction once he turned his back. Who cares if it was childish, it felt necessary.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?" He said with a huff. He may be getting _slightly_ annoyed by Blaine right now.

"Who is Santana?"

"She's my best friend." Kurt answered without turning around from putting away his clothes. He sure had a lot. Blaine wondered how he ended up fitting all of that into his suitcase. It wasn't even all that big.

"You have friends?" Blaine asked. Kurt turned to give him a glare. Maybe it was a _little_ uncalled for, Blaine acknowledged. But once again he was compelled to say it.

"I'm sorry. I guess you will just learn all about her on your own. Good luck with that." Kurt started to make his was out of the room. He did not want to let on that Blaine's comment hurt him, but it did. It was true, he did not have many friends. He did not like that fact, but that was just how it was.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. When I'm nervous I tend to be more stupid than usual. Please tell me about her!" Kurt contemplated leaving Blaine to fend for himself, but was struck with a small amount of compassion and turned back around. He made his way to his bed and sat on the corner with a sigh.

"Like I was saying, she is my best friend. In high school, she was outed by Finn. It was unintentional, but it killed her. Her grandmother ended up disowning her, it was awful. Before that, I was the only out kid at school. I kind of was her support during it all. Once she was able to actually come to terms with things, our friendship only grew. We are both sarcastic and witty, perfect for each other. I tell her everything, I love her."

Blaine's heart warmed at Kurt's confession. It was sweet to see him like this. He was not used to this softer side of Kurt. He rather enjoyed it.

"Anyways, so yeah. She's sarcastic. She's is going to try and break you, but just be strong. Once you pass her test, she will be all over you." Kurt patted Blaine's knee when he started to freak out from what Kurt said. It was as comforting as Kurt was going to get, so Blaine appreciated the small gesture.

"I'm going to die." Kurt laughed at his fake fiancé. He could not help it, it was cute to see Blaine freak out. It showed he cared about how Kurt's family thought of him.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a little while longer until a doorbell was heard ringing through the house. "Santana!" Kurt squealed, as he leaped from the bed. Blaine could hear his footsteps thumping down the stairs as he ran to greet his friend.

Blaine slowly made his way down the stairs to see his boss and a Latina girl talking animatedly to each other. Kurt's back was to him so he decided it was about time to start acting like the loving fiancé.

Kurt jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of lips were on his cheek. He turned to see Blaine and was about to chew him out for touching him. He was his boss, for fuck's sake. That's inappropriate behavior, but then the situation crashed down on him when Santana spoke up.

"Holy Hell Hummel! When did you get yourself some man candy?"

"We were going to tell the story at lunch. My name is Blaine Anderson, Kurt's fiancé. You must be Santana. I heard so much about you." Blaine let go of his boss and moved to stand next to him. He extended his to Santana to shake. She started at it for a moment, and Blaine was afraid that she was going to ignore it, but eventually her hand met his.

"Pleasure. But, I wish I could say the same about you. Kurt, explain." She said in her best no nonsense voice as she pulled her hand back and landed a glare on her best friend.

"Like Blaine said, we will. At lunch. Come on, let's go see if Carole needs any help." He wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist. He knew he would have to step up his game to keep Santana convinced. He was grateful for Blaine's impromptu PDA, but he also needed to show his own initiative. If Blaine was surprised by his action, he did not show it.

The trio made there way into the kitchen. Santana received one of Carole's famous hugs. Kurt asked his step-mom if she needed help and they were all delegated to help set the table. After everything was in place, they helped Carole bring the food in and placed it on the table. They did't typically all eat together like this, but it was a special occasion having Kurt home.

Carole went and retrieved Finn and Burt. Once they were all settled and eating, Kurt decided to start a conversation at something not directed at him or the man sitting next to him.

"So, Finn. Where are Katie and Sammy?" Katie was Finn's wife and Sammy was their five year old son.

"Sammy wasn't feeling too well. She decided to stay home with him. She really wanted to come see you, but said she would let me instead. You don't come around enough."

"You could always come up there! New York would love you!"

Finn gave him an odd look. "Are you seriously suggesting I take a five year old child to New York City? Kurt, you're crazy."

"Finn, there are tons of kids in New York every day. There isn't a height limit. Blaine's allowed in and he's practically a dwarf."

"Hey!" Blaine glared at his fiancé. "I'm not that short!"

"Oh yeah you are hobbit." Santana added in.

"See I told you she would say something about your height!" Kurt said excitedly, remembering his comment at security.

"Only 'cause you brought it up!" _True,_ Kurt thought. But he would never admit that out loud.

"Yeah, yeah. Eat your green beans, maybe you will have a growth spurt." Blaine glared at his boyfriend as the rest of the family all laughed.

"You guys are just like an old marry couple. So, Kurt. Tell me how it happened!" Santana said excitedly. She was desperate to hear the story of how this man managed to steal her best friend's heart. Despite the fact that he told her nothing, she was happy for him.

"Fine. Okay, well I didn't tell any of you guys beforehand because I didn't want to jinx anything. Blaine works for me at the office. He has been for about three years, but recently we've had a lot of late nights trying to meet deadlines and what not. Things happened and we started to, you know, feel things I guess. I could tell he liked me, but wasn't going to say anything because I was his boss and all. So, I ended up asking him out to coffee. Things only went up from there."

"Aww! I'm so happy for you, Kurt." Carole had become like a second mom for Kurt. Nobody could replace Elizabeth, but he was glad he had the opportunity for Carole to be in his life.

"Me too, Kiddo. But I want to hear the engagement story. How did he ask you?" Blaine let out a small chuckle under his breath at this. He was hoping that nobody saw this but he ended up receiving a glare from Kurt and a curious look from Santana.

"Actually, he ended up asking me." Blaine spoke up after Kurt started to shuffle his food around on his plate. "It was probably the most romantic thing ever. It was just Monday, actually. It was a long day at work and I was excited to get home and go to sleep. I ended up passing out on my couch and woke up at eleven to a pounding on my door. It was Kurt. He made me get up and dress in something publicly decent before dragging me out to a taxi parked in front of my apartment.

"The whole time I kept begging him to tell me what was up, but he refused. Eventually we pulled up to time square. After he paid the cabby we climbed out. It was a few minutes to midnight at this point, and he got down on one knee." The rest of the group looked surprised. "I know, I was shocked too! I guess it was something special if he was willing to do that for me." Blaine gave Kurt a loving look and grabbed his hand on the table and rubbed his thumb over the top of Kurt's.

"Anyways, he told me how much he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of forever with me. It was so sweet. When he asked me to be his husband, I couldn't help but say yes. Kurt is the best thing to ever happen to me." He said the last part while staring in Kurt's eyes.

His attempt to be as heartfelt as possible ended up working because the whole table erupted in "aww's" and "congratulations" while Kurt looked down at his plate, his face heated up.

"Kurt, that is so sweet! Congratulations you two. I'm so happy for you. So when is the date?" Carole asked the pair.

Kurt's head shot up and he turned to Blaine. He was panicking. He was still in shock from Blaine's little speech and couldn't think. He was hoping Blaine would get the message and talk for him, and thankfully he was lucky enough he did.

"We actually haven't chosen one yet. Since it was only Monday and we are heading to go see my own family tomorrow, we thought we would start planning next week. But, I was kind of hoping for a winter wedding. It's my favorite time to be in New York." Kurt sent him a thankful look.

Things started to die down as conversations broke out between everyone. Carole and Kurt started talking about the decorations in the dining room while Finn, Blaine, and Burt started to talk about football. This left Santana out however she was content with this. She spent the remainder of lunch trying to work through the newly engaged couple's behavior.

Finally lunch was over. Kurt offered to help Carole clean up but instead she employed Burt to help her. With a huff, he followed his wife into the kitchen.

Finn said his goodbyes. He gave an extra long hug to Kurt and a friendlier handshake to Blaine before leaving to go see his wife and child.

Kurt and Blaine were lounging in the living room talking about unimportant things when Santana came in and sat down next to Blaine. This may have sent Blaine into a mini panic attack in his head, but he was able to keep his cool. Well, until Santana decided to speak.

"I was wondering if I could see the happy couple in their room for a moment. I have some questions." With that, she walked out of the room and towards Kurt's room. The two boys exchanged worried glances before following the Latina.


End file.
